Year of the Tiger
by Sandylee007
Summary: Seasons change slowly as the team tries to help one of them cope when a life changes dramatically.      A POTENTIAL FOUR SHOT
1. Autumn

A/N: It's official – I'm addicted. Or no, smitten, ridiculously smitten with 'CM'. (rolls eyes at oneself) And when I get addicted, it means fics keep pouring in. (grins sheepishly) So bear with me, yeah?

Ah, first off…

WARNINGS: Language, blood, violence… General oddness. You know, such fun stuff. (smirks coyly)

DISCLAIMER: The day I owe something of 'CM' (including Dr. Spencer Reid) (pouts) cows and pigs fly holding hands. Period.

Awkay… I've gotta get this story shipped out before I change my mind about posting this. (takes a deep breath) I really, REALLY hope you'll enjoy the ride!

RANDOM FACT: Did you guys know that right now it's the year of the tiger in Chinese calendar? (grins) Cool!

* * *

_**Year of the Tiger**_

* * *

CHAPTER 1 – Autumn

* * *

One of those about a million little things his team didn't know about Dr. Spencer Reid was that autumn was his favorite time of the year. He didn't know exactly why, though.

Or no. If he was perfectly honest with himself he did know, had a clue at least.

Even as he lay on the cold ground amongst slowly falling, colorful leaves – in _pain_ and pressing a bloodied hand against the gaping hole that'd appeared to his abdomen – Reid managed to get lost into his favorite memory.

As with many psychiatric patients, summer had often been the hardest time of the year for his mother. That's why autumn always offered a much needed relief when he was a child. One September, when he was five-years-old, his mother woke him up at five in the morning with a bright smile on her face. Reid had never seen her as happy as she was then, as at peace with herself. "Do you want to see the Wonderland, honey?" she asked him. After his surprised nod she took him into her arms and carried him outside to the backyard of their house. Despite his exceptional IQ Reid was still just a child. And that's why he gasped, then smiled widely at the sight. His mother had always hated how seasons didn't really change in Nevada. This autumn, apparently, she'd decided to do something about it. In the quiet hours of the night she'd drawn and colored what looked like hundreds of paper-leaves, then scattered them everywhere around the backyard. They looked beautiful, and nothing short of real. To a five-year-old – even a genius one – the sight was nothing short of a Wonderland.

Usually Reid would've been worried about what this all said about his mother's mental health, if this meant that her condition was deteriorating once more. But for just that one morning he decided to allow himself to be a kid.

As a breeze of wind caught a hold on the paper-leaves, making them twirl around in untraceable patterns, the mother and son watched with smiles on their faces. Not a word needed to be said.

Reid sighed as the memory ended, slipped from his grasp.

It would've been nice, to linger in that world a little bit longer…

It was around then Reid began to realize that he was exhausted. His eyelids drooped heavily, and he would've without a doubt fallen asleep if a rough hand hadn't grabbed his shoulder. "Reid!" It took a while before the nearly bellowing voice registered to him as Aaron Hotchner's. The dark-haired man's voice didn't sound quite right. "Reid! Wake up and open your eyes."

That piece of information surprised Reid. He didn't remember closing his eyes. Breathing heavily at the effort he fought and managed to coax his eyes halfway open. At first the dark blob hovering above him was blurry, but gradually Hotch's face cleared out. Although he was barely coherent it startled Reid a little to see the terror hiding in the other man's eyes. Hotch was _never_ scared. It looked like the damage was as bad as he'd grimly assumed.

Reid opened his mouth, tried to tell Hotch that it was okay – that he wasn't in pain, just a little bit chilly because of the cool autumn weather. But all that came out was something raspy he barely recognized as something a human being could produce.

God, how badly he would've wanted to sleep…!

* * *

Aaron Hotchner had sometimes been described as a man who never showed any emotions, least of all felt something as human as terror. But that rather late evening his heart raced madly as he sat beside Reid, much too aware of the fact that his hands trembled as he held them against the wound that'd appeared to the young genius' stomach.

Reid mewed in pain and squeezed his eyes tightly shut as Hotch applied pressure. Hotch grit teeth, fighting with his all to regain his usual cool composure. "Reid, I know it hurts but you need to keep your eyes open, do you hear me? You'll be okay, but you have to fight the pain."

With visible struggle Reid obeyed his command, forcing his eyes to open a little bit. Hotch felt his chest twist painfully when seeing unshed tears in the younger man's eyes.

Over his career Hotch had seen many – all _too_ many – people injured, tortured and dead. But the more sickeningly warm blood flowed through his fingers the harder it was for him to ignore that the person below him wasn't just _someone_. This was Spencer Reid, the young genius and walking encyclopedia who'd somehow managed to become nothing short of a family member to him. The youngest member of their team he'd _sworn_ to himself he'd protect. The same Reid who'd been through far too much to just…!

Feeling a unexpected bout of rage Hotch looked around, his blood lighting up to a boiling as he saw no one.

Where the hell was the ambulance? Hadn't he dialed 911 ages ago?

"It's… It's okay. I'm not gonna die." Reid's voice was quiet and shaky, but nonetheless fiercely determined. However the fear and tears in the young genius' eyes ate away some of those words' credibility. "I'm… I'm not gonna die. Right?" The frail voice almost died out with the few last words, and Hotch had to strain his hearing to catch them.

It took more than Hotch could've ever imagined to keep his expression straight, to hide what was steadily swelling in the pit of his stomach. For a moment he wished he would've been able to take one of his hands away from Reid's wound so he could've… "No", he murmured in a voice that was nothing like his. His heart was still pounding madly, making blood rush loudly in his ears. "You're not going to die. So keep your eyes open and stay with me. I'm not letting you die."

Suddenly Reid relaxed completely, the once stiff muscles relaxing. Hotch was almost sure some color disappeared from his face as he noticed that the blood was seeping through his fingers even faster now. There was no fear in the brunet's eyes anymore. " 'sorry", came out in a silent breath. And then Reid's eyes closed.

At that very moment Hotch's raging heart stilled, and he might've even shouted. If he did his voice got lost into the sounds of sirens as ambulance finally showed up. Soon enough two paramedics were rushing towards them.

Everything seemed to happen unnaturally fast. The medics pushed Hotch out of the way and started working on Reid, barking out medical phrases that didn't make any sense to the team leader. Now that he was standing further Hotch could see far too clearly how colorless Reid's skin was, how much blood had pooled all around the young genius. As adrenaline left Hotch's system his legs went weak and he leaned quite ungracefully against a nearby tree. His slightly widened eyes were fixed firmly on Reid's chest as the medics kept working.

In, out, in, out… Reid was breathing – struggling, but still. Seeing that was almost ridiculously comforting.

Hotch blinked once when realizing that the medics were moving, carrying Reid on a stretcher between them. He already moved to follow but one of the medics, a young bald man, shook his head with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry, but you'd be in the way."

Hotch swallowed laboriously and blinked, struggling to think straight. "Where are you taking him?" His voice was gruff and professional, hollow.

"To General. You can follow us there."

Hotch nodded, the whole situation becoming surreal to him. Just before the doors of the ambulance were closed his gaze strayed to Reid's oxygen mask-covered face once more. In some other situation he might've wondered why it looked like the barely conscious genius seemed to be smiling a little while watching the falling leaves all around them with dim eyes.

And then the ambulance was gone, leaving Hotch standing there with leaves and dust twirling around him.

At that moment Aaron Hotchner came to a vague yet firm conclusion that he'd always hated autumn.

* * *

TBC, OR NOT?

* * *

A/N: Sooo… (swallows extremely nervously) The first chapter is always the most nerve wrecking and I never manage to think objectively about them, so you tell me.

Do you guys think this story deserves to continue for three more chapters, or should I tear this down right away and pretend this never existed? **PLEASE**, leave a review and let me know! It'd mean to me more than you could ever imagine!

(On a random side note… I feel like owe Reid an apology. This is the second story in which I'm putting the poor guy through hard time!) (hugs)

Thank you so much for reading this! Who knows, maybe I'll see ya again around soon enough. (gives hopefull glances)

Take care!


	2. Winter

A/N: First of all, I'm so sorry that you had to wait this long for the update! (winces) Another story absorbed all my brain-capasity. BUT, now I have it out of my system and I can focus on this baby again. (smiles happily) MAN, am I happy to get back to this!

MONUMENTAL thank yous for all those fantastic reviews – I can't believe so many wanted this story to continue! (GLOMPS) You guys are THE BEST! Thank you! (hugs again) Ah, yes! Some of you review anonymously. I usually tend to respond all my reviews, but I hesitate answering those without asking for a permission. So, those who review anonymously… Would you like me to respond to your reviews? You'd find my response underneath the chapter.

Awkay, because you've already been waiting too long… (takes a deep breath) I REALLY hope this turns out worth the wait!

**ABOUT THE TIMELINE OF FLASHBACKS!** They go in backwards-order, a bit like in the movie 'Memento'. I hope it doesn't get too confusing.

* * *

CHAPTER 2 – Winter

* * *

/ _For some completely ridiculous reason Reid found himself focusing on the scent of approaching rain as he climbed out of a car, looking towards the old, clearly abandoned farm before him. He could tell the place had once been beautiful and glorious, but now it stood there reduced to what wasn't much more than ruins._

_Detective Tony Roley from the local police unit – a man at around his age with shortcut hay-colored hair and deep blue eyes – gave him a look of curiosity and something else. "I don't know what you're expecting to find. This place has been abandoned for well over ten years."_

_Reid shrugged, unable to stop staring at the building. "I'll tell you when I know."_

_Roley shook his head. "You're a weird kid, you know?"_

_Reid had to smile at that as they started walking. They managed to make it about fifteen steps away from the farm until Reid suddenly heard something that sent chills down his spine. A tiny jingle. "What's… that sound?"_

_An expression he couldn't read crossed Roley's face. The man showed him his silvery bracelet, from which a tiny bell was hanging. "It's… a gift, from someone dear to me."_

_It could've been a very innocent coincidence, of course. But Reid's head, already speeding a million miles per hour, knew better. Reid's eyes widened and sheer, barely human terror filled them as realization sunk in slowly yet surely._

_Once upon a time, when he was a small child, Reid and his mother loved to play with anagrams. By the time he was six Reid's mind managed to crack two hundred anagrams in less than ten minutes. And at the moment, as he looked into those eyes, he knew._

_Unfortunately for him, Roley also knew. The man's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I guess I should've known that it's only a matter of time – your reputation came to town long before you did. I should've done this a long time ago."_

_Reid's hand jerked, but he was hopelessly too late against the man who'd been on-guard from the beginning._

_The sound of a gunshot almost broke his eardrums and against his will Reid whimpered. In a moment searing pain spread all the way through him and he slid to the ground as all strength left his legs. Colorful leaves danced around him as he fell._ /

* * *

Derek Morgan had always hated winter, the coldness that seemed to seep into absolutely every pit of his body. That's why he was already in a foul mood as he entered the hospital. His mood certainly didn't improve when he opened the door of a certain room.

Inside a physical therapist – a latino woman of about Morgan's age with long and thick, black hair that'd been pulled to a careless ponytail and large brown eyes – had her hand on Reid's shoulder. "That's right, Spencer. Nice and steady", she urged in a smooth, pleasant voice. "Remember to breathe."

Sitting in a wheelchair Reid _fought_, fought so very hard that drops of sweat shimmered on the young man's dangerously pale forehead. There was a twitch in the brunet's legs, but it was barely even marginal.

The physical therapist – Naima Delgado – smiled and squeezed the visibly exhausted genius' shoulder. "Excellent job. Now take a breather, you've earned it. I'll see you next Wednesday."

Reid's smile seemed slightly off, didn't quite reach the man's eyes. "Yeah. Thanks."

With a lump building up in his throat and helpless rage bubbling in his stomach Morgan watched how Reid hauled himself from the wheelchair to a bed. Although the sight had become far too familiar it still hit him harder than any fist ever could've.

The surgery Reid had been rushed into after being shot took several hours, which were some of the longest in the lives of his teammates. Morgan had spent most of that time locked into the hospital's restroom, seething and pacing in the tiny space like a trapped wild animal. More than anything he would've wanted to go to the waiting room, but he knew that if he'd seen the looks on the others' faces, all that sadness, there was no telling what he'd do. He was a ticking time bomb as it was. And then, after eternity, Hotch showed up with an expression Morgan _never_ wanted to see again. The bullet had done some damage to Reid's intestines and he'd lost a lot of blood, but all that would mend. What the doctors, however, could not do a thing about was the damage inflicted to Reid's spine. In an instant it'd been clear that the genius would never walk again. Morgan's dreams would be forever haunted by the look that'd appeared to Reid's face when the brunet woke up almost a full day later, unable to feel his legs.

"Hey Morgan." Naima's voice startled him slightly, pulled him back to present. She was looking at his hands with a knowing expression. "Rough day?"

Looking down Morgan discovered that his hands were shaking from all the rage he was trying to hold inside. He shoved them into his pockets and tried to smile. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." He then nodded towards Reid, who looked just about ready to collapse out of exhaustion. "Have you been taking good care of the kid?"

Naima smiled wryly. "I'm _trying to_. But he's pushing himself too damn hard." She appeared amused. "He loves statistics, doesn't he?"

Morgan's smile slightened, but at least it was genuine. "I better stick around for a while, to make sure he doesn't pass out."

"Sounds like a good idea." On her way to the door, Naima gave him a look of sympathy. "Take care, Derek."

He nodded, not feeling particular need to say a thing. And so she left.

Taking a deep breath Morgan turned towards Reid who lay stiffly on his bed. Morgan frowned when seeing the hint of green on Reid's ashen, tense face. "Do you need to throw up?" Even with the damage there recovering nicely, after these sessions Reid's stomach sometimes hurt so much that the brunet vomited out of agony.

Reid shook his head, even attempted to offer a tiny smile. "I'm fine, just a bit sore."

Morgan tried not to roll eyes at the understatement and took a deep breath instead. Sitting down to the chair that'd been left beside Reid's bed he glanced towards the tray that lay abandoned on a tiny table. He frowned upon discovering that the food was almost untouched. "You better work on your appetite, kid. These people won't hesitate force-feeding you if necessary. And if they won't do it I will."

Reid let out a tiny, slightly hoarse laughter. "You're starting to sound like Garcia."

Morgan grinned, then sombered. "So… How are you doing, kid? And I want an honest answer."

Reid shrugged, running a hand through his hair that'd gained length during his six weeks' stay in the hospital. "I've been better. But I'm… hanging in there, I guess." The younger man then looked away, appearing utterly humiliated. "Look, a nurse… is gonna show up with a catheter soon, and well…" The younger man cleared his throat. "I don't think that's something you'd like to see."

Morgan struggled not to wince at that. These days there were far too many little humiliations like this in Reid's life. Like the kid hadn't gone through enough.

He got up, barely managing to keep his expression even. "I'll wait outside, but once the nurse is done I'll come back. I've got nothing special to do and there's a Star Trek –marathon tonight. Maybe you can finally show me what the fuss is all about."

* * *

A few moments after Morgan left the room Reid lowered his gaze towards his now useless legs and balled his fists, so hard it hurt.

He'd seen the look on Morgan's face, heard the man's tone. And it wouldn't have taken even half of his IQ to see everything the man had tried to suppress.

Reid grit teeth, more at something else than the pain in his stomach that'd just intensified.

His teammates were holding back a lot in front of him these days, he'd discovered. And he found himself missing the days when being around him hadn't been a challenge to them.

* * *

Days scrolled by, far too often blurring together inside the hospital's walls. Over that time Reid's daily routine – guided by mealtimes, washing up and physical therapy – were only broken by the occasional visits of his teammates. Reid was beyond relieved the others knew him well enough to bring books; whenever he was in pain or thinking too much literature was the best possible distraction. He'd decided from the start that strong pain medication was not an option, and he'd held on to that even through the worst of days.

That day his eyes fluttered open and he frowned when hearing someone enter his already dark room. Usually the nurses would only peer in when he was asleep, as though to make sure he hadn't escaped, and no visitors were allowed at this hour. So who…?

Not much later a familiar voice spoke. "Hey." Garcia took a step closer. "Are you still awake?"

Reid shifted, just enough to see Garcia stood some steps away from his bed. It wasn't until then Morgan also entered the room, pushing a wheelchair. Reid blinked twice. "Hey. What… are you guys doing here?"

Morgan grinned. "What does it look like, kid? We're kidnapping you."

Garcia smiled, ruffling his hair. "You've spent way too long in here – you need a break. So let's get you dressed warmly. We're going out."

Breaking through quite freely a little smile made its way to Reid's face. To think he was actually looking forward to going out. "What's the occasion?"

The two looked at him as though he'd just said the most ridiculous thing in the entire world. "You've gotta be kidding me", Morgan blurted out. "Don't you know that it's Christmas Eve?"

Once again Reid blinked, several times. No, he hadn't known that.

"That proves it", Garcia declared, ruffling his hair. "We've gotta get you out of here."

The two worked so fast and effortlessly, so very naturally, when helping him that for just a moment Reid felt almost like a normal person again. As they all packed up into Morgan's car and the other had to help him to a seat, the dark-skinned man was even modest enough not to comment his weight. Just this once.

They drove for what felt like ages until they stopped before a old 24/7 movie theatre. "What are we doing here?" Reid inquired.

"You'll find out soon enough, kid", Morgan promised with a sly grin. "Now let's go. The others are already waiting."

When they made it to the theatre Reid was pleased to discover that apart from the team almost no one was around. He didn't feel exactly ready to face anyone else just yet.

JJ's eyes immediately lit up a bit when she saw him. Hotch gave him a nod of awknowledgement whereas Rossi grinned. "So they managed to get you out!"

"What?" Garcia tried to sound insulted. "You doubted us?"

As he took his place by the aisle a commotion that made Reid feel comfortably at home started. A warm feeling spread everywhere inside him.

He glanced to side with some curiosity when Prentiss took the seat beside him. She handed a tiny gift bag towards him with a slight smile. "I know we made a deal not to get each other any presents this year, but… we wanted to give you this, at least."

Reid blinked rapidly, feeling embarrassed and mildly curious. "Thank you."

His fingers moving slowly Reid opened the bag and took the contents cautiously. It was a wooden mystery puzzle, one of those that most spent hours trying to solve. It consisted of seven pieces.

Once again Reid found himself feeling warm.

"There's one piece for all of us", Prentiss explained, her voice unusually soft. The expression on her face was such he'd never seen before. "We all miss you. Don't forget that."

Reid opened his mouth, but just this once words failed him. Maybe it was for the best. No words would've suited the situation, anyway.

"The movie's about to begin", Rossi stated all of a sudden.

Even with his famous memory, later on Reid couldn't quite memorise which movie they'd seen – all he could remember was that it'd been one of Chaplin's works. But he did know that he smiled for the third time that day, only slightly but still.

Reid heard that Morgan and Garcia, who were sitting behind him, were whispering something. He also noted that someone threw popcorn at Rossi and that for the first time in ages Hotch appeared relaxed. He managed to listen to the little sounds JJ made while she became absorbed by the movie and felt Prentiss beside him, almost so close that her shoulder touched his as she tried to steal his popcorn without success. And as Reid sat there he was pleased to discover that for just one night reality was far away.

* * *

Exactly ten days later Hotch took Reid home. Relieved to discover that it was possible to move around the block of flats even with a wheelchair, Hotch escorted Reid as they made their way towards the younger man's door. As soon as they entered Reid froze completely.

The arrangements for moulding the apartment suitable for a… disabled person had been done as subtly as possible. But Hotch could tell the changes weren't exactly minor. Things weren't the way Reid had left them.

Hotch frowned, fighting the unexpected urge to lay a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Reid nodded a bit too stiffly for it to be convincing. "I just… It's weird, to see the apartment like this."

Hotch nodded as well, his throat feeling uncomfortably tight. "I know." Of course he didn't have a clue, but somehow saying that made him feel slightly better.

He woke up from his thoughts when hearing Reid's discomfort filled voice. "Hotch…" Snapping out of his thoughts Hotch glanced to side. Reid went on after getting his attention, not really looking at him. "I… think I have to go, to the bathroom."

Instinctively Hotch looked down, towards Reid's pants. His chest heaved painfully when he saw a wet spot – it wasn't huge, but much too visible. Apparently occasional incontinence was one of those many Reid now had to live with.

And for a moment – just a moment – Hotch's mind dragged him back to memories he would've much rather forgotten.

* * *

/ _Scanning through the information on the victims of Lyon Torey Hotch was snapped out of his thoughts when hearing someone drumming the table with a pen. Glancing to side he discovered that the culprit was Reid, who was looking at the picture with a nearly troubled look on his face. "Did you discover something?"_

_The frown on Reid's's face deepened still. "Not… just yet. It feels like I'm missing something." The younger man looked at him. "I think I have to go and see the Toreys' family-farm again."_

_This was one of those rare cases when they already knew the Unsub's name, but that was where their luck ended. Lyon Torey had, as it seemed, vanished from the face of the Earth. Now they were stuck trying to track him down._

_Hotch found himself nodding in the end. At the moment they could use absolutely every possible lead. "But don't go in there alone. He may decide to come back."_

_"I can drive him", Tony Roley joined to the conversation. The man shrugged as they looked towards him. "It's not like I'd have anything more urgent to do."_

_Reid looked towards him. "I'll be back in an hour."_

_Hotch watched as Reid left with Roley, clearly rambling facts of some sort. And for some reason cold settled into his stomach._

_It was the last time he ever saw Reid walk._ /

* * *

Quickly shaking away the memory Hotch nodded and watched the other man make his way to the bathroom. Once Reid came back he inspected the younger man, who'd changed to other pants, with his gaze. The genius appeared more tensed up than any violin's strings, seemed to be even shaking.

Reid answered his unvoiced question with a frail, barely visible smile. "I'm fine." Although the brunet's shaking hands hinted otherwise.

This was all getting too much.

For several stretched moments nothing happened. But then, slowly yet surely, Hotch realized that Reid's shoulders were quaking – the genius' _whole body_ was quaking. And it was around then he discovered that there were tears in the younger man's slightly widened eyes, determinedly sliding towards cheeks.

It was one of those situations in which no words would've made any difference. This time not fighting the urge Hotch did put a hand on Reid's shoulder and squeezed. It was infuriating, really, that it was the only thing he could do for the kid.

The apartment was utterly silent while they stayed that way, Reid finally releasing some of the storm that'd most likely been gathering for a long time and Hotch doing the little he could.

And at that moment they knew, with utmost bitter certainty, that things would never be the same again.

* * *

/ _There was a frown on Reid's face as he stared at the four pictures before him._

_All of them women at their mid-twenties. Reid noticed that Kia Iris was the only brunet amongst them, but she was also the only one who'd tampered with her natural hair-color. Four young, strong and attractive young women. None of them had been violated sexually. Each had been killed with stabs, twenty or even more of them. And every single one of them had had a tiny, jewelry bell in their mouth._

_They'd had enough luck to have someone find the third victim before her death. She'd managed to whisper a name 'Lyon'. On further inspection they'd discovered that she'd mentioned Lyon Torey. He lived in the town until he was ten and his mother died over ten years ago. She was found dead five weeks after her death. The police classified it as suicide – a gunshot to the head. Lyon was taken to custody. After that the traces vanished. BAU had visited the Torey-family's farm, but found no other traces but some ancient, chilling scribbles and disturbing sketches made by Lyon._

_Before Reid managed to stop himself he yawned, loudly._

_He had a sinking feeling that he was missing something. What could it be?_

_"Oh. So now two of you are overnighters", a rather amused male-voice commented from behind him, making him jolt slightly. To his right stopped Tony Roley. There was an amused expression on the older man's face. "That chief of yours, Hotchner, is also working."_

_Reid couldn't resist smiling a bit. "Hmm."_

Roley leaned forward, looking at the pictures with apparent interest. "So… Have you found the guy yet?"

_Reid shrugged. "We're getting there." Unable to resist it he yawned again._

_Roley gave him a look of sympathy. "You really should go to sleep before you fall asleep sitting."_

_"Yeah, I guess." Heading towards his desk Reid gave a tiny wave. "See you tomorrow." _

_If he'd turned around and looked towards the other man – seen the look in those eyes – Reid might've gotten a warning in time. But he didn't, and the voice that answered him was nothing but pleasant. "Yeah. See you tomorrow."_ /

* * *

TBC, no?

* * *

A/N: A thing to know about me… I love anagrams. (grins sheepishly)

BUT, poor Reid! (winces) How was the chapter – any good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! I absolutely love talking to you guys – you've gotta know that much by now. (gives puppy's eyes)

Awkay, because it's getting really, REALLY late I'm tuning out now. (winces) I promise, the next update shows up SOON if you guys want it!

Until next time!

Take care!


	3. Spring

A/N: Awww, man! (winces) I'm so, so sorry that it took me this long to update (although, at least, I updated faster than the last time)! I've had my hands so full with a ton of things to do that I haven't even had the time to write, which is absolutely infuriating. You can't believe how glad I am to be back! For me writing is the best therapy and stress relief. (grins)

BUT, before moving on with the story… THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for those AMAZING reviews! (GLOMPS) You've given me the inspiration to crawl back to writing although I'm exhausted by 'real life'. So thank you! (hugs again)

Awkay, I've kept you waiting already, soooo… (takes a deep breath) I REALLY hope this turns out worth the wait.

* * *

CHAPTER 3 – Spring

* * *

/ _The part Reid hated the most about his job was seeing the victims. That atypically cold early morning of autumn he shivered while approaching the bank of a river. Hotch was already there, stood beside what Spencer dreaded was the victim. The older man's posture was stony._

_"We've got victim number four. Kia Iris, 25, nurse from a local psychiatric clinic", Hotch told him as soon as he stood beside the man, not wasting time on greetings or pleasantries. To almost anyone he would've sounded harsh. Those who'd spent more time with him knew better. Hotch hated these situations just as much as Reid did. "A jogger found her an hour and a half ago – he's being interrogated right now. She's been stabbed ten times."_

_Reid shuddered and nodded, coming to a conclusion that he'd never get used to these situations. His eyes then shifted towards the corpse lay on the ground. In an instant his blood ran cold and his eyes widened slightly with recognition._

_Shortcut dyed hair, now glazed over brown eyes… A mental image of her smile appeared to his head in an instant, followed by her words._

_'_Good luck with the case, FBI._'_

_Much too aware of his reaction Hotch looked at him with a slight frown. "Did you know her?"_

_It took a mighty moment before Reid managed to speak. He couldn't look away from the woman's face, from her half-open lifeless eyes. "Almost", was all he managed to produce._ /

* * *

The first time entering BAU's headquarters after being shot was a almost disturbing experience for Reid. He was careful to choose a day when the rest of his team was working on a case somewhere. He certainly wasn't ready to face them in work just yet, not with how uncomfortable it would've been to all of them. In fact he didn't know if he would've ever come at all if Strauss hadn't ordered him to finally fill a report on what'd happened to him.

("_You've been stalling it long enough_", she'd told him.)

In all honesty Reid didn't know what to report, because his memories ended to where he'd climbed into Roley's car. He only knew what'd happened next because he'd fished the information from very reluctant Hotch and Morgan.

Apparently he'd managed to call Hotch, to tell he'd been shot and Tony Roley had turned out to be Lyon Torey. Hotch had wasted no time – in a matter of minutes the team had been nearby the farm. To Tony Roley's misfortune he'd ran into Morgan.

Theree gunshots had finished the troubled man's life.

Hotch, on the other hand, had continued his way to Reid. By the time the chief found him it was almost too late. But miraculously the man and medics had managed to keep him alive.

Staring at the sheet of paper before him, then moving his gaze slowly to his legs, Reid found it chillingly hard to be grateful.

The voice came so unexpectedly that it startled him. "Reid?" Turning his gaze slowly he found none other than Garcia stood some steps away. At first she half-stared at him as though not quite sure if he was really there. Then one of her famous, huge smiles appeared and before he knew it she'd enclosed him to a bear hug. "Well hello, Sweetie-pie! Feels like forever since the last time you were here." Finally breaking the embrace she brushed his nose with a gentle finger. "This place isn't the same without that brain-power of yours."

Reid blinked twice, not knowing what to think about that and feeling some heat on his cheeks. It certainly wasn't the first time in his life Reid had hard time finding the correct words. In the end he looked around, only then noticing how odd the place looked without the team around. It just didn't seem right. "Hotch… wants to wait a bit, to make sure I'm ready to come back." A small bit of him was already quite eager to return, to get a semblance of normality into his life.

He was very, very anxious to finally be something other than a handicapped person.

Reid was snapped out of that thought when suddenly remembering something. He felt his stomach knot upon recalling that he was almost late for his doctor's appointment. Those meetings were rarely anything pleasant. He looked back towards Garcia, trying to keep his expression at least relatively positive. "I have to go." Once more he glanced towards the unoccupied work-stations. "Tell the others I said 'hi'."

Garcia nodded, ruffling his hair. "I will, if you promise to come back again soon." '_We miss you_', went unsaid but not unheard.

This time Reid nodded, feeling no particular need to say anything, then turned his wheelchair around with as much grace as possible and started to make his way towards the door.

"Oh, and sweetie?" Glancing backwards to her Reid found a look that held the strangest mixture of warmth, sadness and something else. Garcia took a moment before going on. "I know it's probably weird coming here at first, but… If you ever want to chat, I have a huge jar of cookies waiting for you."

Looking at her, Reid realized that there was no pity in her eyes. It was the first pity-free look he faced in ages, and it felt so good that he just had to smile a bit as he nodded once more.

It wasn't until Reid was safely out and she'd watched through the window how he made his way laboriously yet stubbornly through the busy street did Garcia wipe her cheeks. Her slightly shaking fingers wiped away the couple of tears that'd spilled.

At the moment she decided she needed chamomile tea.

* * *

A week passed by, so fast that the team barely noticed it. Sunlight filled the city, pale but still, and little by little the world woke up from winter's slumber.

Morgan, however, paid no attention to the light and gradually increasing warmth as he sat in his car outside a certain block of flats. With his history and job-description, he was stunned by the fact that he was almost scared of entering the building.

It was around then Morgan realized that he hadn't visited Reid since the younger man had been discharged from the hospital. Hotch had spent the first two nights with Reid in the dramatically transformed apartment and JJ had spent a few evenings with the brunet to help the man with everything. The others had also visited – Garcia bearing plants (because in her opinion they made the place feel like home) and cookies, Rossi bringing a pile of books and Prentiss offering a surprisingly respectable match in card games. But Morgan… If he was entirely honest with himself, he'd never been good at dealing with situations like this. He didn't know how to help, how to face how much everything had changed. And so he stayed as far away as possible.

Things, however, couldn't go on like that forever – that morning he'd finally admitted it to himself. And so he sat there, preparing himself.

Finally, after almost ten minutes, Morgan's muscles gave in and he climbed out of the car, trusting his dangerously weak legs. His thoughts still spun around in a million places as he made his way through the hallways. Those madly whirring thoughts came to an abrupt halt when he heard something that first made his blood freeze, then boil.

How he recognized the barely audible whimper as Reid's was beyond him. Another voice soon responded. "…it!… relax…"

As Reid whimpered Morgan _moved_, entering without knocking through the younger man's half-open front door.

Only steps away from him a man with long, greasy black hair on a ponytail and sharp blue eyes was hovering on the couch right above Reid, who was obviously in a great deal of pain. One of the stranger's hands was pressed to the brunet's chest and the other had landed uncomfortably close to Reid's neck.

It was no secret to anyone who knew him that Morgan had quite a temper. And at that moment, with his mind coming up with conclusions, he reacted.

Faster than the other two could blink he'd ripped the stranger off of Reid and grabbed him by the collar of the man's shirt. The startle in those blue eyes didn't ease the surges inside him at all. "Who the hell are you?" he all but hissed.

Morgan might've actually punched the man if Reid hadn't spoken just then. "Morgan, stop it!" The brunet's eyes and voice were filled with so many emotions that Morgan actually froze. "Sean's a nurse from the hospital – he's trying to help. Let go of him."

Feeling utterly embarrassed Morgan released the other man from his hold, lowered the fist that'd been prepared for a yet another fight. The younger man – Sean – quickly slipped away from his hold, still quite wary, and focused on Reid. "I'll… See you next week."

Reid nodded, then gave a brief, stiff wave as the other turned and left. And so it was just the two of them.

Perhaps surprisingly it was Reid who broke the heavy silence that followed. "I've… been having these pains, since it happened." The brunet wouldn't look at him, instead seemed to find the opposite wall fascinating. "Today, after physical therapy, they got… worse than usual. Sean gave me a ride home."

Morgan swallowed thickly, feeling a desperate need to explain himself. "I'm sorry", he murmured. "But I thought…" He trailed off, not knowing how to proceed.

Reid's eyes were hard and moist at the same time as they turned towards him. "Stop protecting me", the brunet half-exclaimed, sounding so exhausted and fed up that it hurt to listen. One of the man's hands gestured towards his legs. "This… This already happened, and I know I've changed. But I'm still able to look after myself – I won't break any given moment. Trust me!"

For the longest time Morgan stared at the younger man, those words washing over him like a cold flood. It was one of the first times in his life he didn't have the slightest clue what to say, how to chase away the tension lingering in the air,

He drifted out of his thoughts when hearing a tiny hiss of pain. It hurt him as well to watch how Reid grit teeth, obviously holding back a howl of ache. The brunet balled his fists so hard that the younger man's knuckles had turned white. The agony was visible.

Morgan reached out a hand towards the younger man but then changed his mind, fearing that even the slightest brush would make the brunet crumble down completely. He took deep, even breaths, focusing firmly on filling his lungs although it was a struggle. "Do you have any pain medication for this? Or something else?" He wanted, nearly needed, something – anything – to do. He couldn't just watch the other man suffer. "I can…"

All words got stuck in his throat when all of a sudden Reid looked at him, eyes filled with so much that it felt overwhelming to even watch. "Morgan, don't." It was barely even a whisper, but affected better than any snarl or roared command. The brunet's chest shuddered along with a breath. "Please, don't."

The air around them was thick and heavy as they looked at each other, neither knowing what to say. In the end Morgan chose to be the one to open the conversation. "Is there… something I can do?" he inquired slowly.

Reid shook his head with his eyes closed, still appearing a lot paler than he should've. "Just… Just stay there. That's all." The brunet took a slow, deep breath, clearly testing his body. A barely audible hiss followed. "You don't have to talk, or do anything. Just stay." Somehow it sounded like the genius would've wanted to say those words for a long time.

Morgan saw no point in denying the wish, especially with the sharp twinge of guilt that shot through him. Through all this they'd all been trying to help – _fix_ – Reid. It was time to finally stop that, to finally _stop_ and be there for the brunet. It was what they'd all been scared of doing.

Now feeling at peace with the silence, Morgan took a seat beside Reid. No touching, speeches or actions were needed. It was the first time Morgan, who'd always been the active type that charged forth to fix things, accepted that perhaps there were things he just couldn't do anything about.

That realization was painful and comforting at the same time.

The tension was finally gone. Morgan didn't notice it but Reid did and felt slightly better. Almost good enough to smile.

* * *

Spring was almost over when Reid sat outside the doors that'd take him to his team, to his surrogate family. After being away for such a long time it felt strange to come back, especially considering how many things had changed.

He wasn't sure if he would've entered at all if a very familiar voice hadn't spoken just then. "Reid?" From a couple of steps' distance Hotch was looking at him with a slight frown.

Reid had no idea what one was supposed to do in such a situation. So he did his best to smile and gave the chief a tiny wave. "Hi." Not exactly intelligent, but at least it was audible.

At that moment Reid saw something extremely rare. Hotch's dark eyes softened, and for a moment he could've sworn the man came close to smiling. "They've been asking me when I'm going to let you come back – they miss you."

This time the smile Reid gave was slightly more genuine. "I…" He cleared his throat, much too aware that he was extremely bad at situations like this. "I… guess I missed them, too."

Hotch looked at him for a moment, as though reading something, then nodded towards the door. "Let's go inside."

It wasn't easy, but after taking a deep breath Reid did open the door and entered right beside the older man. The sight inside was almost shockingly familiar.

Garcia was laughing as Morgan tried, clearly futilely, to defend himself against something Prentiss was saying. Rossi was observing the commotion with a smirk on his face.

Morgan was the first one to notice him. A grin appeared to the dark-skinned man's face. "Hey! About time you came back."

The other three also gave Reid their greetings, Rossi and Prentiss with nods and Garcia with a hug that nearly took his breath away. They still appeared wary around him, but at least now they seemed to be able to _be_ around him. Reid welcomed the change.

Just then he spotted movement in the corner of his eye. Shifting his gaze he found JJ emerging from her office with a thick file in her arms. "Looks like we've got…" All words disappeared when she saw him. Her eyes softened, as did her whole face. "Hey Spence. And welcome back."

Watching the rest of the team heading towards the conference room, Reid found himself smiling once more. It felt like he'd come back home.

He thought everyone else had already gone. That's why he shuddered with surprise when seeing a hand on his leg. Looking up with surprise he found Prentiss. Reid knew the gesture was most likely subconscious, but still it felt good to notice that at least she wasn't terrified of his paralyzed limbs. There was a smile on her face. "Let's go, _Dr. _Reid."

Reid managed to give a feeble little grin while moving with her.

He knew working on cases wouldn't be easy for him anymore and there were tons of problems waiting in the future. But for that day he allowed himself not to think about them.

* * *

Much later that evening, when it was already dark, Reid was all too aware of how much noise his wheelchair made as he entered the cemetery. It took a lot longer than he'd expected to make his way to a certain monument, which had been placed to one side of the area beside the fence.

It was a place for those who wanted to pay their respects to someone who'd been buried far away – a quite beautiful statue that had the shape of a kneeled angel. The place looked almost magical with at least twenty candles providing it light. The sight didn't impress Reid that much anymore, though, not after he'd visited the place every night for weeks.

Reid swallowed thickly, feeling uncomfortable stinging in his eyes. It was unexpected, that someone he'd met for only a few short moments could affect him so.

His hand shook just a little bit as he took a single white rose from his lap and dropped it to the ground, right before the tombstone. For a brief moment he could've sworn the flower glowed in the twilight.

Just then there was a surprisingly warm breeze of wind that felt almost like a touch. And for some reason Reid felt tempted to laugh and cry at the same time.

* * *

/ _It wasn't exactly a secret to anyone that Dr. Reid was very fond to coffee. At half past seven – after having been up twenty-eight hours – in the fifth morning of the team's newest case he sat in a tiny, homey café in Belwood, North Carolina. There were no other customers, so he had peace to finish his newest book-selection._

_Or he, at least, thought for the longest time that he was the only customer. Because soon there was a female-voice that caught him slightly off-guard. "__Kant__?" Looking to side he saw a rather short young woman at around the age of twenty-five. She ran a hand through her clearly dyed, shortcut dark-brown hair while examining his book with curious eyes that seemed to have a touch of some other color aside mahogany. Her beauty wasn't super model-like, but she was still pretty. "Isn't that a bit heavy for this early hour?"_

_Reid shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed for some reason. "I've…" He cleared his throat. "I've read some of his other works before. His thoughts aren't as complicated as they say."_

_The woman looked at him for a moment as though trying to determine if he was serious, then chuckled and shook her head. "Well, I guess I should've known the FBI attracts strange people."_

_Reid blinked thrice, feeling a jolt of surprise. For some reason he had a coughing fit just then. "Usually people don't believe me when I tell them where I work."_

_She shrugged. "I've never been a fan of age racism." She then grinned. "Besides, in a town this small the appearance of the FBI is huge news. I'm sure everyone knows you and your team."_

_Reid couldn't keep himself from smiling back at her and blushing faintly._

_It was around then a waitress – a middle-aged, red-haired woman with some extra pounds on her hips – showed up. She gave him a suspicious look before focusing on the younger woman. "Hot chocolate to go, right?"_

_The younger woman smiled. "You know my taste, Carla."_

_While the young woman was delivered her order Reid arched an eyebrow at her. "Hot chocolate?" He couldn't understand why he was curious._

_She gave him a somewhat sheepish grin while paying and preparing to leave. "I've never had a single cup of coffee in my life."_

_Reid was mildly shocked. "Did you know that in 2006, 56 percent of adults living in the United States drank coffee every day?"_

_The woman first blinked twice, then chuckled, shaking her head. "You really are something else." She took a single step away before remembering something. "Good luck with the case, FBI." With that she walked away, and Reid couldn't convince himself into saying another word._

_He stared at the café's door for almost a full minute once it'd closed after her, as though waiting, then refocused on his coffee. _/

* * *

TBC, for a one more chappy.

* * *

A/N: I've said it before, and I say it again; poor Reid! (winces) But at least it looks like he's slowly learning to cope. We'll see how he keeps moving on in the next and (sobs once) last chapter. (I can't believe it's the last part of this story!)

BUT… (swallows) Thoughts, comments? **PLEASE**, let me know how you feel about this chapter! Click the tiny button down there. Pwease…?

Until next time, folks! Perhaps this time I'll have the time to update quickly – at least I have some sort of a outline for the chapter in my head. (grins sheepishly)

Take care!


	4. Summer

A/N: GAH! I'm so sorry it took me this long to finish this story, but I've been insanely busy and fluish so my head's been out of whack. (winces) BUT, at least I'm back on track now.

Before getting to the business… Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for those amazing reviews! (GLOMPS) You've kept me hanging on this story, you know? So thank you! (hugs again)

Because I know you'd like to know how the story ends, let's go, no? (gulps) I truly hope the ending turns out worth the wait.

* * *

CHAPTER 4 – Summer

* * *

Reid absolutely hated the doctor's appointments he now had far too often. His weight (which seemed to be the doctors' favorite subject to pick on him with), his eating-habits, the amounts of coffee he consumed, the few hours of sleep he had… They always found something to pester him with. Not to mention that the meetings were a constant reminder that there was something _wrong_ with him.

Today, however, was slightly different, which was why he was fidgeting on his seat. Because today he'd find out if he'd be okayed to work full-time and fly. In short, he'd find out if he'd be allowed to go back to at least somewhat normal life.

Reid was almost ready to admit that he was scared.

With his nerves strained to the extreme he shuddered at the sound of approaching steps. Looking up he blinked twice when seeing Morgan. "What are you doing here?" he blurted out.

Morgan shrugged. "What does it look like? I'm going to keep you company." Seeing his expression the man went on. "And I'm not accepting 'no' for an answer."

For the first time that day Reid smiled. "Thanks."

Not saying a thing Morgan took the seat next to his wheelchair. The silence that fell over them was comfortable and calming.

About five minutes later they both looked up at the sound of a female-voice. "Dr. Spencer Reid?" They found a most deffinitely attractive woman with long, jet-black hair and oval-shaped eyes that had the color of strong coffee. Divya Nadu, M.D., her nametag said. There was no pity or sadness in her eyes as she smiled at Reid. "I have to go and get some papers. I'll see you in five minutes."

Reid swallowed and blinked furiously, feeling his hands grow sweaty. "'K", was all he managed to squeeze out.

Both men had their eyes fixed on the doctor as she walked away.

"Hey, Reid?" Morgan said after a moment. There was a cheeky look in the man's eyes. "Is there any chance you'd let me come to the appointment with you?"

Reid replied with a wry look that said it all, but the corners of the younger man's lips were twitching. All tension was gone from the young genius' eyes. Morgan welcomed the change.

As Reid entered the room five minutes later there was no longer fear in him.

* * *

A couple of weeks later the police station in Tuscaloosa, Alabama was suffocatingly hot as the team entered to receive further information on their newest case. Making his way through the station Reid was all too aware of the looks and whispers aimed his way.

He was used to facing those looks when wheeling down a street in his spare time. But here, amongst professionals… He didn't know what to think of them. Because to him it felt like those eyes were asking a single question.

'What the hell is _he_ doing here?'

Chief Trevor Nymar – a man in his mid-fifties with rapidly fleeing hey-colored hair and tiny pig's eyes – gestured them to enter his office. "The son of a bitch struck again, left us with victim number five", the man began without bothering with pleasantries. He threw them a small piece of paper that had numbers and words on it. "And again he left one of these behind. We're thinking it's a code or something."

Rossi's eyes darkened. "The guy's playing with us."

All his discomfort from before forgotten for at least a moment Reid took the paper, let his eyes scan through it. Immediately his brain began to work. This was something he could still do like before. This was what felt the most natural to him. He spoke without giving it much thought, all his focus on the message. "Can I take a look at the other messages?"

Chief Nymar nodded, appearing curious. "Jones, bring over the letters that asshole has written so far! Let's give them another look."

Hotch let his eyes scan through the team. "Reid and Prentiss, go through those messages. Morgan and Rossi, go to the latest crime scene and see if you can find anything new. JJ, start preparing a press conference."

Quite rapidly the room emptied as most of the team left and Hotch headed out of the room to take care of some phone-calls.

Chief Nymar's evaluating, somewhat worried eyes were on Reid as the young genius began his work. "Are you sure he'll manage?"

Watching how Reid worked with that concentrated expression she'd missed more than she'd realized, Prentiss nodded. "Trust me, Chief Nymar", she spoke somewhat quietly, as though fearing she'd disturb the genius. "You don't have to worry about him." Because for the first time in what felt like ages she didn't worry, either.

"He's a tough kid", Chief Nymar commented with utmost sincerity, a very serious look on his sun kissed, wrinkled face.

Prentiss felt tempted to smile. "You have no idea."

* * *

A month or so later Reid found himself from the about last place he would've expected – once again he was back in Belwood, where he'd come so very close to losing his life. Traveling had been a challenge to him, and not only physically. The way everyone kept staring at him felt utterly humiliating and he had absolutely no idea what he was looking for.

The most of BAU had been, to say the least, equally confused by his brash decision. Morgan had offered to travel with him but he'd refused. Whatever it was he was after, Reid felt he needed to find it alone.

That morning Reid's search for the unknown led him to the town's surprisingly large cemetery. Swallowing thickly and trying not to be discouraged by the landscape that seemed anything but suitable for a wheelchair he shoved himself into motion.

After twenty minutes and almost ending up falling down to the ground twice Reid froze completely in front of a certain sight. It wasn't the biggest shock that he'd ended up to Tony Roley's grave of all places. What truly stunned him was that he didn't seem to be the only visitor.

Stood before the grave was a young woman with long, naturally stunningly red hair. She wasn't crying but there was a glazed look in her brown eyes while she held a tiny, at the moment sleeping baby.

She was Dana Roley. And Reid didn't remember until then that Tony had been married.

So surprisingly that it startled Reid a little Dana spoke, her voice so quiet that she could've as well been talking to herself. "All this time, I kept asking myself why – why the hell did he do it to those women. Last week, when I came here for the first time, it all finally made sense to me." She nodded towards the tombstone and went on before Reid had the chance to interject her monologue. "His big-sister, she was autistic. I didn't even know she existed until Tony told me all about it when he couldn't sleep one night and started drinking. Tony told me she was beautiful, the prettiest girl he's ever seen. He told me she looked like an angel with her blond hair."

It wasn't until then Reid realized that yes, there was another name engraved to the stone. '_Madison Torey_'. She'd been only seven when she died.

"She died when Tony wasn't even six, drowned into a river. Their mother blamed him, screamed at him that it would've been his responsibility to look after his sister. She always wore this bracelet that had a tiny jewelry bell hanging from it – the day she died Tony took it. It was the only memento he ever kept of her." Dana held a pause, clearly grit her teeth. It was easy to tell how she fought with her emotions. "She… would've turned twenty-seven this year."

Reid felt something jump inside him as realization dawned. The bell, blond hair, her age…

But Dana wasn't finished. "I told him I was pregnant a couple of days before the first murder, and…" She seemed to choke back a sob. "God, I've never seen Tony like that – he was hysterical! He yelled at me that I had to go through all those test, to make sure our baby is normal. He said that if his child would turn out like Madison… He didn't know what he'd do. After that he started seeing Madison everywhere. He became a different person." A couple of tears she wiped away hastily rolled down Dana's cheek. "It's… If I hadn't ended up pregnant, all those women…"

Reid shook his head, looking at Dana straight in the eyes. "It wasn't your fault." He looked at the tombstone once more, focusing on the man's name. "He… was sick. And he made his decision. You couldn't have stopped him."

There was a stunned look on Dana's face as she all but stared at him. "Even with everything he put you through… You're the first person I've talked to who doesn't hate him, not even a little." Reid blushed and opened his mouth like a fish on dry land, but once again the redhead beat him to talking, a slight smile on her face. "Thank you."

About half an hour after the bizarre meeting Reid found himself before another grave.

'_Kia Iris_', the letters engraved to the stone screamed back at him.

For the longest time Reid was absolutely still, like he hadn't known what to do – and in all honesty he wasn't entirely sure about what he was doing. But then, almost working on slowed motion, he dropped a single white rose to the grave. It was a goodbye, a closure of sorts.

And for first time since the beginning of the whole nightmare Reid felt a hint of peace.

* * *

Reid didn't know that at a small distance a pair of watchful eyes observed him.

Hotch's eyes softened a little before he turned around and walked back to his car, leaving the youngest member of his team to his privacy.

As soon as he sat down his cell phone started ringing demandingly. As it turned out the caller was Morgan. "_How is he?_"

Hotch took a deep breath, for the first time in ages breathing freely. "It looks like Prentiss was right. He needed this." He observed as Reid left the cemetery, appearing a lot more at peace than he had since this all started. "I think I'm coming home."

* * *

_Two Years Later_

* * *

With the night's little hours slipping by slowly, the jet was almost completely quiet while making its way back home. But not everyone was asleep. There was a warm, thoughtful look in Reid's eyes as he glanced around.

Morgan had fallen asleep a long time ago. At the moment the dark-skinned man was snoring lightly with his head leaned against the window. JJ was also sleeping, with her arms folded to her chest as though she'd been attempting to shield herself against the horrors they'd just witnessed. Rossi had managed to fight his exhaustion for a long time, but a while ago the tiny sounds the man made in his sleep gave away that he'd lost the battle. The book Rossi had been reading had slipped to his lap. Hotch, on the other hand, was still awake. The man stared through the jet's window until feeling Reid's eyes on him. Their gazes met, and in the silence there was a understanding, a mutual agreement.

They'd just solved another case, faced another horror-story with its monster. Their family had survived. And for some unexplainable reason it all felt so normal – so right – that Reid just had to smile a little.

Sure, he was still confined to a wheelchair. There were several things he couldn't do. But he was still alive and breathing, still a member of their strange family. He was still Dr. Spencer Reid. Realizing that made a pleasant, warm sensation spread through him.

He snapped out of those thoughts with a slight sound of startle when Emily's voice spoke all of a sudden. "So you can't sleep, either?" She offered a chess board towards him. "I know it's hopeless to play against you, but it looks like we both need entertainment. Do you want to play?"

He found himself grinning. "Sure."

Observing the two playing Hotch felt a rare, tiny hint of a smile appear to his lips. Deciding to give the two their privacy he glanced through the window once more. Outside morning was gradually beginning to break through the dark.

In a few moments Hotch managed to fall asleep. For once there were no nightmares.

* * *

"_The rhythm of life is intricate but orderly, tenacious but fragile. To keep that in mind is to build the key to survival._"

(Shirley Hufstedler)

* * *

**_End._**

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: And so the story ends, with Reid surviving and living. (sighs) It's always a bit sad to let one of these go.

So… How was the last bit – any good, at all? **PLEASE**, leave a comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this ride.

Once more, hugs thank yous for all those reviews, listings and reading as well! (beams, and hugs) It's been a great ride, you know? So thank you!

So long for now, folks! Maybe I'll see you around someday?

All the very best!


End file.
